1. Technical Field
This application is generally directed to surgical instruments, and more particularly, to a first entry, insufflating access system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In laparoscopic procedures in which a patient's abdomen is insufflated or inflated with gas, placing a device through which the abdomen is insufflated, also referred to as a first entry device, is often problematic. Because the peritoneum directly contacts the organ bed, a device puncturing the peritoneum can also damage the underlying organ bed. Placing subsequent devices is less dangerous because the insufflating the abdomen lifts the peritoneum above a gas-fill space or cavity above the organ bed, thereby reducing the risk of inadvertent damage thereto.
Several techniques are used to achieve pneumoperitoneum in laparoscopic surgery. A first technique uses a Veress needle, which is a sharp needle placed blindly through the abdominal wall into the abdominal cavity. An insufflation gas, for example, CO2, is then pumped through the hollow Veress needle and into the abdominal cavity, thereby insufflating the peritoneal cavity. The Veress needle technique, also known as a controlled stab, is capable of damaging organs such as the intestinal tract. The technique provides little or no feedback to the surgeon that any damage to an anatomic structure has occurred.
A second technique is known as the Hassan technique in which a surgeon performs a mini-laparotomy through the abdominal layers into the abdominal cavity, through which a trocar is inserted and the abdomen insufflated. The Hassan technique is a cut-down technique that results in larger abdominal defects and increased patient scarring. The technique is also difficult to perform on obese patients with very thick abdominal walls.
In a third technique, the surgeon places a trocar optically, visualizing the abdominal layers as the trocar is placed through the abdominal wall through a laparoscope disposed within the obturator of the trocar. The tip of the obturator can penetrate about 2 cm (about 0.75″) into the organ bed of the abdominal cavity when placing the cannula and establishing pneumoperitoneum.
In a fourth technique, the abdominal layers are visualized while the trocar is advanced though the abdominal wall. As soon as the tip of the obturator punctures the peritoneum, gas is pumped through the trocar system into the abdominal cavity through vent holes disposed at the tip of the obturator. The fourth technique uses a vacuum release, which causes the organs to fall away from the abdominal wall, thereby creating a space in the abdominal cavity for the obturator tip. Accordingly, the abdominal cavity can be inflated with minimal penetration into the space. As soon as the tip of the obturator punctures the peritoneum, gas enters the abdominal cavity through the vent holes in the tip of the obturator, thereby reducing the negative pressure caused by the surgeon's lifting of the abdominal wall, and in turn, creating a space above the organ bed into which the trocar system is fully inserted into the cavity. A seal is disposed within the obturator that provides a gas tight seal both with and without the laparoscope in place. The vent holes at the tip of the obturator allow moisture and tissue to enter the obturator, however, which obscure the field of view within the obturator tip. Gas flowing directly past the laparoscope within the obturator can cool the laparoscope, thereby fogging of the lens thereof.